Demonnip
by Npeaknoda
Summary: "Halia, a plant which only grows in Gehenna, is commonly referred to as 'Demonnip' due to its catnip-like effects on demons." What happens when Rin's mischievous classmates decide to pull pranks on him using the aforementioned Halia? T for drug use.


Summary:

"Halia, a plant which only grows in Gehenna, is commonly referred to as 'Demonnip' due to its catnip-like effects on demons."

What happens when Rin's mischievous classmates decide to pull pranks on him using the aforementioned Halia? T for drug use.

* * *

I wrote this in third person. Because I'm used to (and prefer) writing in first person, I may accidentally switch to first person without realising it. If I do, please drop a review letting me know so I can edit it!

* * *

Rin glanced at the clock once again, tapping his foot. 12:55.

_Dammit, why can't it be 1:00 already? I want to go to lunch... Four-eyes, you need to make your lectures on stupid plants more entertaining..._

Of all the classes, Rin found his brother's demon pharmaceuticals class the most boring (even more boring grimoire literature, and that's saying something).

Yukio tries his hardest to make the class as engaging as possible, but with a topic like medicine it's rather hard to do so.

However, while most of the time the class are taught about plants and medicines for poisoning demons, making demons sleep, healing wounds inflicted by demons, you get the idea, occasionally a particularly interesting one will be brought up.

"Of the things I've shown you all today, this one has the most unusual effect on demons," Yukio began, "I'm sure all of you know what happens when a cat is exposed to catnip. To the point that it's nicknamed that."

Everyone in the class nodded.

"Well, this little plant right here," he pulled out a small, clear plastic container and opened it, inside were bunches of leaves, "is called Halia. It is a plant which only grows in Gehenna, and it is commonly referred to as 'Demonnip' due to its catnip-like effects on demons and half-demons."

"Throw some at Rin! Maybe he'll get all high!" A certain pink-haired monk to-be shamelessly shouted. Rin turned around and glared daggers at him before turning back to examine the leaves again.

With his keen (i.e demonic) sense of smell, the unique scent of the leaves was quickly identified and noted. They smelt like ripe red cherries, begging to be eaten...

He began to lean forward unconsciously.

_No, no, snap out of it! Don't let Shima laugh at you!_

"Demons find the scent of Halia irresistible, so sometimes, an exorcist will utilise the leaves as bait to lure demons into traps. It's quite effective, really."

_Yeah, I think I just found that out..._

The lunch bell rang.

"And that's all for today. Don't forget to complete your homework!"

* * *

"So here's what I'm thinking... We rub the leaves on Okumura-sensei's uniform, so when he next wears it, Rin will be all over him! It'll be priceless!"

Izumo and Ryuji snickered at the pinkette's idea.

"Or... why don't we simply shred a few leaves and sprinkle them over his bento while he's not looking? He'll ingest the leaves and they'll take effect. At school, ha ha!"

"Now that's just mean, Izumo-chan! But I can't deny that it would be hilarious to see what he does," Renzou chuckled.

"Why not do both?"

And so, that lunch break, the trio snuck back into the classroom, where Yukio was already preparing for his next class.

While said boy was completely occupied with writing on the blackboard, Izumo tiptoed towards the desk, grabbed six leaves out of the container and made her way back towards the door.

"Kamiki-san," Izumo froze," what are you doing back here? Did you forget something?"

"Uh, y-yeah! I thought I left my textbook here, but I couldn't see it on my desk, so it must be somewhere else. Sorry to bother you!"

Yukio looked uncertain for a moment, but then shrugged and went back to writing.

"Hope you find it."

Izumo walked out the door, attempting to look as casual as possible, and showed the boys the leaves. Renzou grinned.

"Okay, Rin usually hangs out with Shiemi-chan by the fountain during break. We should go there."

* * *

And that's all for now. Unfortunately, I've run into a bit of writer's block with this one. It shouldn't take too long to resolve itself, though. It's not like I need to put a massive, massive amount of thought and detail into this light-hearted comedy story XD

While I brainstorm further ideas for this fic: I've started writing a multiple chapter story called Honoō Shōkōgun. It's also an Ao no Exorcist fic (I really need to write something for anther fandom already).

Honoō Shōkōgun (lit. Flame Syndrome) is a horror/murder mystery story based on the game Irisu Syndrome. Please keep an eye out for it!

- Knoda


End file.
